


Daisy Dress Up

by SexTheHex



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, F/M, Feminization, Futa on Male, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: You’re so lucky! The wonderful Princess Daisy has invited you of all people on a dinner date! You’re flattered, but totally surprised. What could Daisy have possibly seen in you to make her want you around?





	Daisy Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is the result of one of my monthly Patreon story polls where Patrons submit ideas and vote on them. Enjoy!

Oh, Daisy! Just how lucky can a guy get? Of all people, of the boundless selection of eligible bachelors the royalty before you could have selected, you were the lucky soul to win Daisy’s affection!

You have no idea how it all unfolded. What Daisy possibly could have seen in you is a mystery, especially with so many handsome, strong, wealthy men she could’ve picked from. At any rate, she’s dating you now. The luscious brunette princess of Sarasaland is opposite the table of you, seemingly boundlessly enthralled by your presence.

To say she’s beautiful is such a gross understatement. You thought you had a rough idea of what a pretty lady looked like before you were thrust into the realms of a royal date, but this is something else. Every inch of her is dressed in the most fine clothing you’d ever seen. Sparkling turquoise emeralds adorned with spotless marble, gloves naturally shining such a bright white, how marvelous! Oh, and her dress, her lovely dress dyed such a lively orange that every bit of it oozes Daisy’s playful girlish soul! It’s intense. It all matches her so perfectly. 

Despite your best efforts to listen in on Daisy’s conversation, it’s drowning out into an incoherent composite of words going through one ear and out the other. A good twenty minutes into your encounter and you’re still awestruck by her beauty. You can’t help but look her up and down at every available moment. Every time she uses hand gestures during speaking, you’re mystified by the way those delicate, pearly gloves move. You really can’t control it; and you’re really, really hoping you haven’t been looking at her chest too much. Daisy’s bosom is a wonderful feature, but you can’t help but focus on that matching flower emblem sitting on her chest more than anything. In what kingdom could they ever have found a gemstone that huge?

“Hello? Still there, sweetie?” Daisy asks.

Daisy finally notices you haven’t been responsive for the last few minutes. Worse yet, she’s taken to asking this latest question with your eyes plastered right at her breasts. 

You go bright red in a heartbeat. Your voice can’t find the traction to spit out a proper answer. It takes four failed attempts at forming a coherent sentence before you’re finally able to speak. You tell her you were entranced by her outfit and all the attention to detail etched in it. You’re not lying at all, as a matter of fact. That’s all true. It’s just terribly unlikely any woman would ever buy that as an answer.

Yet, to your shock, Daisy smiles. She seems to believe you. “I knew you had an eye for this sort of thing. Not a lot of guys appreciate that sort of detail!”

You’re baffled she even entertains that lame answer. It is the truth, yes, but you would have never expected her to take it so easily given how most men act. The conversation pivots then from her ramblings about royal life into an explanation on her wardrobe and how it was crafted. She goes through her outfit, going into detail on how each bit was woven, pointing to every which way she can. You’ve never been one for details like this, but hearing how these darling clothes were made stokes some fire in you you’ve never felt. You listen to her speak about fine silk, the lavish gems cut in a far off land, all the labor needed to get each bit of her dress just the right shades of orange… it’s all so entrancing. 

Steadily the interest in your meal fades away completely. Honestly, Daisy should be baffled any boy has this sort of interest in dresses. Yet, the only one shocked here is you. Minutes melt away as you listen to the princess waxing on about each detail. It takes ages for her to finally speak about something else.

“Sorry if I went a little overboard on detail there” Daisy apologizes.

You assure her it's completely fine. It’s difficult to spit out but you admit you loved speaking with her about all this.

Daisy gives an odd smile. It partially looks like a warm grin of excitement and lovely surprise. The other part… the corners of her mouth look a bit odd, almost as if they’re flexed in a sort of smug satisfaction. Perhaps you’re just overreading things. Maybe she’s just tickled a boy has any interest in talk about dresses.

Daisy is especially satisfied with tonight, it seems. She has an odd memento for you. She grips her left glove and delicately pulls the garment off. 

“This is a little something to remember me by.” Daisy starts. “It’s a favorite piece of mine, but I think you’ll appreciate it much more than other boys. I can’t wait to see you again~”

One last reward comes your way to smite you. A kiss on the cheek cements her interest in you. With that, she departs from the impressive restaurant, covering the bill for the both of you. You soon depart too with a strange mixture of feelings to sort out at home.

 

\--------

 

Back in your own bed, you’re struggling to deal with this sudden surge of emotions. Not only does it look like you have a dream girlfriend, but you’ve found a genuine interest you never knew you had; a curious intrigue in dresses and girly clothing of all things. You grip the soft white mitt Daisy gave you tight. It’s the only thing anchoring this whole encounter as more than just a dream. You’re having such difficulty sorting out how you feel about the whole ordeal.

Your view on the situation grows even more new thoughts muddle your thinking. A familiar primal urge is starting to pulse through you. You didn’t feel so much as a hint of arousal in front of Daisy, but now that you’re gripping her dainty, light, soft, amazingly textured glove you… your mind’s flooded with a burning lust. 

You bring the glove to your hand. You smell it. You snort it. It smells like her. Something about this glove is too much. It’s so pure. So soft, so lovely, delicate enough to pierce your soul. You want to touch yourself. Bad.

Your dick is gradually growing erect in your pants. You so, so very badly want to stroke it as hard and fast as you can. Yet, it wouldn’t feel quite right feeling your brutish grip against your most intimate area right after sampling a pillowy heaven of clothing. Nor does it seem right to simply wrap the object around your dick and treat it like a condom. No, you don’t just want to feel the glove’s touch. You want to feel what it’s like to wear it. You grip the glove with your left hand to open it up. Your other hand bunches its fingers together, then dives right into the royal silk garment.

Oh… Oh! Oh my god! 

When it’s all on, when the glove is finally slipped back over your hand it… clothing can feel this good!? It feels like you’re wearing a dainty, soft pillow on your right hand. It looked so much smaller initially; you thought this all would be a horrid tight fit. Yet, that isn’t the case at all. It fits, well, like a glove, a glove designed for you. It feels so tender and so well molded to your hands. It feels amazing! YOU feel amazing! Just putting this on suddenly makes your arm feel so much lighter and ready to move! It all feels so natural, so wonderful!

You’re amazed. You’re excited beyond belief in more ways than one. The incessant urges between your legs demand attention. You need to stroke yourself.

For a moment you hesitate. Would touching yourself with the glove of the lovely lady you just met be horribly rude? Yes, doubtlessly. But still, you can’t help but entertain the idea, even as thoughts about what Daisy might think of you if she learned you jacked off in her glove races through your head. Your hand cautiously dives nearer and nearer towards your needy crotch, dancing closer still to the veiny meat between your legs. 

You finally grip yourself with the womanly piece of clothing. Your heart goes racing. Oh god, what have you been missing out on!? The smooth touch of spectacular silk against your body feels unbelievable to the touch! It doesn’t even really feel like you’re the one touching yourself, really. It feels like the masterful hand of some well trained escort is teasing at your crotch, stroking it just the way you like it. 

You can’t stop stroking yourself. You can’t stop greedily pumping away at your meat, enjoying the touch girly touch of your soft hands against your eager cock. You’ve never been a noisy masterbator, but this sensation is unearthing tons of little whining mules out of you. Everything seems so perfect. It’s the best fapping session you’ve ever had! You can feel orgasm mounting fast, but you can’t even be bothered to sit up and pull a tissue out. You’ll suffer whatever consequences come later. For now, you just can’t stop stroking!

Your mind is racing, trying to spin the perfect scenario to tie to this divine stimulus. Steadily your fantasy pieces itself together. Daisy. Daisy is there. She’s pumping away at your dick, trying to drain you. Drain you like a good little princess… Your fantasy muddles as climax grows more and more near. Whatever makes your dick surge the hardest is what your head fixates on. Good little princess... Princess pumping away at cock… Oh, so good! Daisy… Daisy working… good little princess pump away! MMmmm… faster… faster! And...

You’re snapped out of your day dream by climax finally wracking your body. Spunk comes shooting out of you, all over your clothed chest. Once the first few spurts are fired off, it starts oozing out of you, dribbling down your dick and all over your gloved fingers. 

Well, there you go. You blew your load all over yourself, dirtying your latest romantic interest’s glove with globs of your sticky spunk. You anticipated the worst for when this happens. In the back of your mind, you knew once the excitement of climax faded and your libido’s fall let you go crashing back to reality, you’d think of yourself disgusting and a horrible person..

You wait for that sensation to hit you. It never does. Post coital shame is nowhere to be seen, just the glow of your latest orgasm. Nothing sours the moment. You simply sit on your bed happy as can be, gently toying with your dick with this wonderful silky glove.

 

\--------

 

It feels like your whole life rearranged that evening. You never had much an interest in clothing, often preferring whatever was familiar and reasonably comfortable. That all changed with your little meeting with Daisy. Now, clothing seems to be all you can think about. All you want to focus on now is looking fabulous.

A trip to a department store scratches the itch well enough. The men’s selection is fine, yes, but it seems so plain. No, what really gets you interested, what gets your heart pounding, your eyes widening, your libido burning, is the woman’s selection. Virtually every bit of lingerie on display looks tantalizing. You’re suddenly freakishly good at picturing yourself in these outfits. 

The price is a bit extravagant. You find things a bit more justifiable once you shift your position a little. It’s less buying expensive clothing and more making a discount hooker jerking you off. That’s all there is to it, really. Feeling all sexy and pretty is just a side effect to the immersion that comes with wearing panties, you tell yourself.

Oh, but soon enough, you grow tired of the selection you can find within a simple store. Truly what royalty can afford for clothing must be divine. You’ve only sampled a glove and that alone exposed you to otherworldly comfort and intense luxury. What would it feel like to try on a tiara or shoes or a full on dress...

You want to try on Daisy’s clothes. You want to see what sort of beautiful underwear and silky lace she has stored around in her closet and put it on. You want to wallow in the finest girly clothes on earth like a pig in the mud. You feel a bit guilty; Daisy seemed to be so interested in you and ultimately you’re now focused more on her wardrobe than her. Surely she’ll understand though. Surely she can see just how divine those luscious outfits of her look and feel and let you feel their womanly touch. Right?

You may have to do this all in secret. You sit down and start to think up a plan in front of your bedroom mirrors. You don’t plan for terribly long. Soon, you’re far too tempted to try on makeup for the first time, then roll around in bed jerking it to that same fantasy from your first night with Daisy’s glove. It seems to be a bottomless well spring of entertainment. A pretty princess pumping cocks for all she’s worth… it gets you to spurt every single time.

 

\--------

 

This is it. By all means, this should be the visit that seals your relationship with Daisy and earns you an easy life with royalty as a wife. You could be back at that dinner table right now. You could be chatting it up and gawking at that perfect tint of lipstick Daisy has on that accentuates her skin tone so well. You could be telling jokes and insisting that the two of you go to bed in private and consummate everything with your night time performance.

But you’re not doing any of that. You’re feigning illness after just a few bites and leaving a delicious banquet for the two of you behind. You asked where the restroom is and scurried off, trying to look as unwell as possible so a long time away in the bathroom wouldn’t be odd. Now, you’re ambling down the halls of this huge castle looking for Daisy’s bedroom. 

Your lone bit of protection is an excuse you’re looking for a restroom. Conveniently, the bathroom is actually not the easiest thing to find so your excuse might hold some water if a guard or Daisy herself catches you. You keep searching. Her room has to be somewhere! You desperately look for any door that could hint at a bedroom behind it.

Ultimately, you find something. The fresh scent of a burning incense starts to hang in the air. Your attention is pushed towards a huge staircase with a single door at its peak. You give another whiff of the air. Yes, this must be it! Daisy always carries this very same lavender scent on her dresses whenever she’s seated. That settles it then. You hurry up the stone staircase and ascend into the room.

You creek the door to start to see if any sort of guard is present. No, you’re the only one here. You thrust the door open fully. 

You’ve found Daisy’s private quarters. It’s a bedroom fit for a princess. Lavish lace hanging from curtains, a bed well made adorned with an extravagant comforter sits in the center… and the closet! Oh goodness the closet! You can walk inside it! The moment you realize how deep that area is, you spring into the little alcove with glee. 

You’re surrounded by beautiful dresses. You go nuts. You’re babbling under your breath like a giddy school girl inspecting each gowns sleeve in an excited burst before moving on to the next. Such amazing clothing! Sure, a lot of them are that same orange and yellow attire Daisy is known for, but the subtleties of each dress really separate them. One has little floral patterns woven in you’d never notice. Another is completely seamless and spotless…

You want to try one on. No, you need to try one on. You need to feel what it’s like wrapped in one of these spectacular dresses. Originally, you just planned on maybe snagging a pair of panties and running off before you got caught, but that’s no where close to enough now. To hell if you get caught. You want to be pretty. You need to be pretty. 

You hurriedly abandon your own borish rags, letting them drop to the floor in a sloppy pile. You’re left in nothing but your underwear, your girl’s underwear, a pair of lacy pink lingerie with a one strap bra tied on your chest. Really, you should be planning for the worst and be ready to hop back into your clothes as soon as possible should someone catch you. That said, you couldn’t care any less if you never saw those stupid boy clothes ever again. You leap forward without an exit strategy. You’re so happy, so pumped up on a mixture of genuine excitement and arousal, you kick your boy clothes away into a corner. You grab the nicest looking dress in the whole closet. The patterns and texture work… this is likely the same dress Daisy was dressed in when you met her. 

Now it’s your turn to be Daisy.

Getting things on is a bit of an ordeal. You’re fully committed to dressing up just like a princess, no detail can be neglected. You don a corset to start. You always thought these things were wretched and outdated before, but now that you’re feeling the sweet squeeze of one against your stomach slimming you down, you can see the appeal. Next on comes the gown proper. It’s hard to fit in there properly with your masculine frame. At times it feels like you’re going to split the whole thing asunder, but you keep steady and slowly but surely worm yourself in. Once you’re all in, suddenly everything feels like a perfect fit. Every bit of the fabric is softly hugging your body with its tender silk, making everything feel so soft and lovely. You can’t wait to see yourself in the mirror. Oh, but you can’t forget your poor feet! You have to keep those pretty too. Black Leggings will do. Yes, those with a pair of tangerine high heels and your raid of Daisy’s closet is done.

You have no idea what amount of time has passed doing all this, but you don’t care. You’ll take whatever fate you want for this wonderful feeling. Every bit of this garment is so warm and welcoming, it feels like you’ve jumped straight into a lover’s arms You trot out back into the bedroom and towards Daisy’s makeup shelf. You need to see what you look like.

You stand in front of the mirror completely bewitched. You… you’re beautiful. You barely recognize yourself, but this clothing has brought out something incredible in you. You’re completely enthralled, drunk off this overwhelming excitement, not to mention the firmest erection of your life. You sit down and simply stare at yourself from minutes on end as the idea slowly seeps into your head. You make a good princess. You’re a beautiful princess. There’s just a little left to it now. You put on a bit of makeup to gloss up your lips and even your face. Then, finally, a gleaming silver tiara to round things off.

Your smile stretches a mile wide as you look at your reflection. You’re cuter than you ever knew you could be. It all feels so natural, so perfect.

“Wow! Quite the looker!” you hear behind you.

Immediately, those butterflies in your stomach thrash into a nervous swarm. That voice is unmistakable. It’s her. Oh my god, it’s her. Daisy is staring at you as you wear her clothing. You steadily twist your head around for what feels like an eternity, each crick a mountain of effort to overcome your body’s desire to pretend this horrendously embarrassing event is happening.

Daisy is smiling.

“That’s a good start, but you didn’t pick a very good eye shadow. Your face is a bit too pale for something that warm… assuming your face is that pail normally when you’re not mortified. Try on like a dark purple next time, maybe? Boys love flashy colors.” she recommends. 

You’re shocked. You sit there looking baffled, completely stunned she doesn’t think you’re weird for this whole ordeal.

“I’m happy to see you came to loving lace on your own accord, dear” Daisy starts. “I love awakening the girly side in boys. I saw a little flicker in you of a boy who wanted to be pretty. I thought I’d pay it some mind until it comes blooming out. And you.. My aren’t you a fast bloomer!”

You blush intensely. Getting called girly stirs a hard to manage surge of feelings. You feel delighted, embarrassed, and… and all hot and bothered.

Daisy’s praise continues. “Oooh, do you like it when I call you cute, you little button? It’s true! If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you live in this castle as the perfect princess everyone wants! You’re just too adorable~”

You grab your hands and hide your face. You can’t take the embarrassment, even it does feel so, so good to be called pretty. In the process of moving your hands, you leave your lap fully visible. A wiggling bulge beneath it clearly conveys your other interest in crossdressing to Daisy.

Daisy’s voice turns sultry once she sees just how much that other bit of you is enjoying things. “Well, I thought something else too. You also look like the type that well… You don’t just want to be pretty, you want to be slutty. I didn’t just see a boy who wants a cute dress. I saw a boy who wants a micro skirt~”

The surge of blood into your crotch at those words stifles the embarrassment enough to pull your hands away from your face. You look up to see Daisy starting to undress.

Daisy’s a master at taking off her luxurious garb. In just mere moments, she goes from fully clothed, to nearly naked, wrapped only in her lacy orange underwear. What really strikes you attention, what really grabs you by your very soul and makes your eyes widen like nothing else, is what sits in between her legs. The space where her womanhood should sit is anything but flat. Instead, her panties are bulging, swaying, and overpacked by a hunk of flesh that demands your attention. You feel week. You start burning up.

“Ehehehe~ Yup, that’s my little secret.” Daisy explains. It’s a bit hard to hide, really. Always throbbing and pulsating and getting in the way at the worst of times… but now that we’re in somewhere private, maybe I can deal with it. Maybe you can deal with it, if you want.”

Your head is going a million miles an hour. Part of you is screaming that this is weird and gay and that a lady with a cock is something you have absolutely no interest in. Another part of you starts to roar. Another part demands you step forward and touch it as if it were the most important objective in your life. That new part starts winning out. You step forward in your excessive dress towards Daisy’s bulging panties.

“Kneel” Daisy demands. “Crawl forward on your knees.”

You look at her confused. You look back up at a face that looks quite unlike Daisy’s. Her warm exuberant smile’s been replaced by a cold frown. It feels like she isn’t looking at you like a person anymore. It feels like she’s looking at you like an object to be used. 

You fall to your knees and start shuffling closer towards her. 

Getting on your knees feels just as refreshingly natural as putting on woman’s underwear. Something inside you is starting to click, some ferocious beast inside you you never knew was there. It likes this. You like this. A lot. 

When you finally have your face parked inches away from Daisy’s panties, nothing more needs to be said. You feel what you need to do, as if its instinct. You curl back her panties. You’re greeted by the fattest, thickest, most delicious cock you’ve ever seen. 

There’s no doubt what you need to do now. You lean in and serve your purpose.

You open your mouth and dive your lips over that succulent hunk of cockmeat sitting between Daisy’s huge thighs. You’ve never tasted a dick before. You instantly start to wonder why it took you so long. The feeling of a strong, hot, throbbing organ in your mouth is amazing. You have complete control over Daisy’s pleasure. You can see every little flick and lick you make send twitching shivers up and down her frame. She loves it. She loves you. She reaches down to affectionately stoke your head. You’re over the moon.

“Unf, you’re a natural~” Daisy praises you. “I knew you wanted to be a little cock sucker deep down. I can feel just how much you like it~”

Daisy’s feedback sparks another flash of arousal to sweep over you. You double your efforts to suck on her fat rod, delving uncomfortably deep onto her huge flesh spire. She starts groaning in delight. You love it all so much, you can feel your cock about to pop out of your panties.

“Urrrgh, yeah~! Boys absolutely make the best girls~” Daisy murmurs. “There’s nothing like finding some boy packed to the brim with such repressed feelings and making him be the cock sucking princess he’s always wanted to be~”

Wait, no, that’s… that’s humiliating. You want to be respected a bit more than that. You can’t let Daisy step all over you and declare your sexuality for you. You’re a guy and you like women. You’re just caught up in a weird scenario is all. You pop the dick in your mouth out and look up to Daisy, ready to make your defense.

Daisy takes notice the moment you’re not sucking. She look down at you with smuggest mile you’ve ever seen. “Did you have something to say, princess?”

Looking at Daisy smirk with a cock right in front of your face, feeling the drool run down your chin from your amateur blowjob, kneeling before the might of such an impressive monster dick… ravages you. Everything seemed so clear moments ago. You had this spectacular day dream of a vision in your head where you stood up, declared this was too much, and reaffirm yourself as the you you always knew. Doing anything else would be throwing away the very foundation of who you are away…

It’s all gone now. You can’t remember any of that silly defense. You almost feel a little bad you let your gorgeous queen wait on you. You silence your dumb girly lips back down on that amazing cock, right back where they belong.

Daisy smiles “That’s what I thought~”

It feels so good to give in and lets this hidden side of you come out slurping and gagging on girldick. You’re not just a natural at cock sucking, you feel as if you were built for it. Every pump up and down Daisy’s immense shaft feels like a stroke up and down your own. This feels so amazing.

You can help but feel there’s one more thing that would make this all so much better. You feel an intense surge of womanly delight tell you this isn’t enough. You need more. You need to seal your fate and embrace your girly side for good. You need to get fucked.

Wordlessly, you come off of Daisy’s cock. You stand back up from your bedside cocksucking and start to take off Daisy’s dress. It feels effortless to take off, as if donning and undressing from such garments is a hard wired task for you. In a few dozen seconds, you’re in nothing but your underwear, gloves, heels, stockings, and a corset, glistening golden crown still perched above your head. 

You join Daisy, now idly pumping her cock at your little show back at the bed. You assume the position you were born to perform. You crawl on your hands and knees into the center of the bed, facing away from Daisy. Your hands reach back to pull at your waistband. You pull your pink panties down to your knees, then promptly shove your face into the bedspread.

Your efforts are rewarded shortly after. Just moments later, those toxic, addictive words leak out of Daisy’s silky lips. 

“Good girl~” she purrs.

Daisy wastes little time claiming you as her own. You hear the squirt of some bottle, the rubbing of wet flesh, then the shuffle of her joining you on the bedspread. Soon she’s looming over you, pulling your upper body closer. You moan as she presses her breasts against your back. You can’t help but gasp when she finally takes to aiming her queenly majesty right against your virgin pink. 

You can’t bare to wait any longer. You ask her, beg her to fuck you. She slaps you girly cheeks, teasing you endlessly leading up to the main event. You beg, louder and louder until you’re screaming! You need it! 

Finally, it starts. Your first moment as a slutty bottom princess has begun.

Daisy’s massive, blunt head shifts ever so slightly, all the movement needed to send everything into motion. Your asshole parts effortlessly around the hot girlcock, welcoming it as it were a hand returning to a glove. It keeps coming. Deeper and deeper, it just keeps going! Your tight virgin ass can hardly stand the wrath of Daisy’s fat dick rubbing your prostate. You’re cooing and moaning so much. They only other emotion wrapped in your voice beyond utter enthrallment is a steady nervousness as you feel just how much is getting shoved inside of you. It’s… it’s so deep!

Daisy’s fat nuts tap your balls. You took it down to the hilt on your first try. The sensation of Daisy’s fat nutsack tapping against your own stirs something in you. Was your pair always this small? Is this what a real dick has packed beneath it? Clearly, you’re outclassed equipment wise. Considering how good you are at getting a dick shoved up your ass, you ought to let the real dicks do all the work from now on. You belong on the bottom, pleasing them however you can.

All this mixture of awakening interest and sexual humiliation is making you fall in love with the raw magic of anal sex. Getting a dick stuffing you full is an amazing sensation. Oh, but that’s only half the fun. Pulling it out thrusts her rigid head against your prostate at just the right angle. It feels delightful to have it slowly withdraw, teasing you with that sudden empty sensation… only to come slamming back down and stuffing your slutty pussy whole again. Each extreme makes you gasp and moan. You’re a complete anal bitch, not like anyone but you is surprised. 

How your virgin asshole isn’t feeling the slightest bit of pain getting railed by that monster cock is a complete mystery. Daisy seems to be masterful at all this. Her skills slicking up a cock to be a smooth dream for you are crazy good. You’re absolutely not the first boy to whimper and submit to her, doubtlessly. She must have taken countlesses asses making a bunch of total bitch slut sissies like you. You’re happy to join their ranks.

Daisy confirms your suspicion shortly after. “Oooh, yeah~ You’re a natural! I barely think I’ll have to train you at all before I send you off~ Normally I have to train boys for months on end on how to be a good little sexy princess, but you’re a cock gobbler already! I can probably ship you off for a life of getting assfucked by a handsome prince in a few weeks.

Shipped off? Being sold? Part of you feels like you should be worried about this. This is borderline if not actually being sold into sexual slavery. That worry is starting to fade though. As daunting as leaving your old life behind for this little sex fantasy is, it’s quickly secumming to the idea of this rapturous pleasure happening nightly. You feel that awakening part of your head start to take over, your pretty princess brain. You’re starting instead just to hope whoever you’re sent to is a handsome, strong man, one as hung as Daisy.

“How do you feel about that, princess?” Daisy asks, slamming in and out of your royal pussy faster and faster. “Sorry if it’s a bit hard to remember your name. I never committed that name of yours to memory. You’re okay if I just call you princess, right?”

You want nothing more in this world to be called a princess and a good girl for the rest of your life. You try and say yes to Daisy’s question. It ends up coming out your fucked-stupid face as girly, squeaky moans of delight.

“Hnnf~ Good girl!” Daisy grunts.

Daisy finishes you both off. Hearing you sign your little verbal contract, she shows you what a real cock is capable of and starts to outright try and knock up your asshole. She loses all her tact. She leans forward and hugs you tight from behind. She starts swearing and gasping, clearly in love with your tight princess pussy. You can’t do much but moan into the blankets and lose yourself. This is heaven. This is your life. This is your purpose.

You feel Daisy’s cock quake in your ass and feel her freeze still. She’s there. She’s going to cum in mere seconds. You hold still and let her have your way with you, just as a good cock sleeve should

Moments later, you feel it. You can feel a hot, heavy, sticky spray of spunk spurting inside your girly love cave. You’re being used as best you can, as a pleasure center for people to dump their cum inside you. It’s too much. Having what feels like a foot of dick in your ass and the sensation of a torrent of jizz an egg cell short of impregnating blasting inside you drives you to climax as well. Your first ever hands free orgasm dribbles out of your semi-erect dick, leaving a few pathetic splotches on the blankets. The cum leaking out your asshole alone is making stains large enough to completely eclipse your pathetic sissy load. 

Someone just came inside your asshole. You’re never going to be able to defend your manhood again. Not that you care, of course. Pretty pink clothes and pulsating, needy cocks beat that any day of the week. You’re a devotee to dicks now, there’s no going back. You couldn’t be happier. 

With both of you sexually exhausted, you soon transition to cuddling together in the warmth of Daisy’s massive bed. You have a long road ahead of you becoming a proper girl. For now, it’s time to sleep with that huge cock pressed against your ass...

 

\--------

 

Today’s the big day.

After that fateful night with Daisy several weeks ago, you’ve devoted yourself to being the very best princess you can be. Daisy eagerly took you under her wing ready to teach you the ins and outs of big throbbing things going in and out of you. Your initial ambition and natural talent has been refined into a well honed skill. You’re the finest slutty princess she’s produced yet, offering pleasure with your boy cunt far better than any real vagina every could.

You awake, tucked into a soft, luscious, bed. Your bed. It’s the bed you’ve had for months now training inside of Daisy’s castle… which is odd given you didn’t fall asleep here. Daisy invited guests over last night. A bunch of formal gentlemen came by to see how well your ass had been trained. You preformed marvelously, as did they. You were rocked to two handsfree orgasms by their fat cocks. You’re happy to let people try before they buy. Judging by how Daisy hasn’t come up to your room to tell you you’ll have to wait for someone else, it looks like they want you to drain them dry forever. 

You arise from your covers, ready to put on fresh clothes. You’re presenting for a man, so you opt out of the braggadocious dresses you’re so fond of showing off around woman. Instead, you opt for something a man can better appreciate; a version of your dress reduced to be pathetically scanty. You undress from your pajamas and prepare for the day.

You groan in delight from the warm hug of your favorite, tightest corset restraining your waist. After that comes your semi-transparent white panties, leaving your tiny cock bulge visible to any especially keen eyes. Normally, you’d put on a sexy bra to match, but for this particular outfit, you prefer to go topless. A bra doesn’t look right given today’s dress will leave your shoulders exposed. Plus, you love how you can see some of the red of your areolas poking out. Speaking of that overexposing garment, next on comes your dress, if it can really even be considered that. You front is only covered enough to hide your nipples. Your back is exposed well past your shoulder blades. The bumblebee colored number just about gives up covering you once it reaches your waist. It has a hemline that flares out a bit to cover you partially if someone was looking at you from a birds eye view. Any other angle and people can clearly see your underwear. You wouldn’t have it any other way.

When everything’s on, you look and feel beautiful. Nothing on earth beats the feeling of being a slutty girl in pretty clothes. You can hardly believe not too long ago you didn’t even know you adored being all cute and sexy. What a wild couple of weeks it’s been...

It’s honestly hard to not feel you’ve been deceived this whole time. It almost feels like you’ve been kidnapped, hypnotized, mindbroken, reprogrammed… but you sincerely don’t think any of that’s happened. You don’t suspect there’s any foul play here leading to your total feminization. You feel as quick witted as ever, maybe a bit more so now that you’re liberally tossing around girly sass. You remember all your old life. You remember being a borish boy just a short while ago. The crown you put on your head everyday is fine silver, definitely not a super crown instantly turning you into a lady. There’s no magic, no frills, no drugs, no abuse… you’re doing this all on your own accord.

At any moment, you could stop, dress back up in your boy clothes, and be no worse for wear from this whole experience being a princess. You’d only walk away only with better complexion, softer skin, and a higher tolerance for shoving junk up your ass. You’re still physically able. You’re still reasonably strong. You could almost certainly overpower Daisy if she forced anything on ou and defy every bit of instructions she’s given you throughout this whole ordeal. You could so, so easily go back to being you. You can reclaim your old life before you’re sold off to be a sex object right this very moment and go back to being the old you.

But that’s the thing. That old you wasn’t much the real you at all. Yourself before meeting Daisy and after your makeover into a princess feels like the same person. The old you was just either completely oblivious or scared to think about how much he loved being a slutty girly bitch. All Daisy really did was show you a path you always wanted to take a trip down. All that unnecessary baggage is gone, leaving just that pure you underneath. The real you. You’re a total masochist crossdressing princess and proud. You savours every single bit of punishment thrown your way and you wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Rejecting this you, tossing aside your sparkling yellow heels and your fancy dresses feels like living without food or water. You very well could toss this all aside and go back to that old life you had, sure. You could also backflip off the highest point of the castle or play in the cold abyss of the castle moat. All things you could do, but horrible ideas you’d never entertain.

Daisy is calling for you. It seems the handsome prince she waxed on about that stuffed your cunt is here to inspect his future queen again. You double check your makeup in the mirror, soon after quickly applying a fresh coat of lipstick. You wiggle your feet back into your heels. It’s so clumsy and hard to walk in these things, so deliciously difficult. You feel up your dress, making sure it’s wrinkly free and straight, the only straight thing about you. You put on your little silver tiara atop your silky hair. Perfect. You’re a princess. The prettiest little princess your future husband could ever ask for.

You depart from your room, ready to see the wonderful man Daisy has picked out for you. You can only hope he’ll be cute. You’ll have to hold his name dear. Hopefully he does the inverse for you and simply takes to calling you “Princess” or “Honey” as soon as possible. Just the thought of him mounting you makes you shiver…


End file.
